This invention relates to a method and apparatus for controlling a coin sorting and counting machine for use in an unattended and highly reliable mode by the general public and for those without special training or knowledge. In a conventional coin sorting and counting machine of this type mixed coins loaded therein are sorted e.g. according to the differences in diameter and the coins thus sorted are counted while the machine is being attended to by a trained operator. Conventional machines sometimes have coin jam detecting devices that automatically shut the machine down and stop the operation; typically, the operator is required to manually intervene and clear the jam, stoppage or failure. The speed of conventional machines for coin counting and sorting have been accepted as being necessarily slow because accuracy of the machines was considered paramount and the slow speed was considered necessary for such accuracy. Since these machines would stop upon a jam and not continue, operators would intervene to restart and clear a machine rather than risk a miscount. The present invention has been designed to be accurate while being a high speed machine that clears jams and stoppages itself without out the need for a special operator. In general, it is often a troublesome slow moving coin that jams the conventional machines. The present invention has overcome the difficulties posed by slow moving coins that may create or cause a machine to indicate a jam. The invention senses jams and slow moving coins and then causes these coins to continue moving or to be cleared from the path of other coins. A significant increase in the reliability and processing capability of coins collected from the public and used in an unattended self-service manner is thus made possible with the present invention.